Wes O'Culus
Wesley 'Wes' O'Culus is a pandimensional being and member of the pandimensional market. He is head of the Sýmpaniological Society, the keeper of past vision and the twin brother of Wilma O'Culus. Character Appearance He has a spiky orange flame body with blue markings. Although he has no eyes on the front of his head, he has one large orange eye with a blue iris on the back of his head. He has two spikes on his back. His black hair is a spiky mohican. Personality He's a little socially awkward, too-serious and meek. He has issues with self-esteem and feeling jealous of or inferior to others. Although he's passionate about the past, he is hesitant to display his blessing, as many people seem to think it's useless in comparison to his sister's. Skills and Abilities His blessing is Past Vision, which allows him to look back and see events that have already happened. He can do this via his large special eye, or for more clarity he can draw essence from his surroundings and see past events linked to a certain place or object. He has a very good analytical mind and a great memory. History Born blind, he was part of a historian duo with his sister, Wilma, studying evidence and artefacts of the pandimensional pantheon. He developed his blessing at about the same time as Wilma, but she stole the limelight, and his blessing was initially misdiagnosed as a strange mutation, as his blind frontal eyes mysteriously disappeared. It only became apparent when he shaved his hair into a mohican, revealing his rear eye, that he had been blessed like his sister. Instead of quitting history, he formed the Sýmpaniological Society, using his blessing to see what others could only guess. However, Wilma continued to outshine him, with many considering his blessing useless in comparison - who would want to see what's already happened, when they could see the future? Although he is now a member of the pandimensional market, a renowned historian and a sometimes-detective, he still feels like he lives in his sister's shadow, and while he still feels familial love for her, he resents her popularity and lazy lifestyle, and has developed an inferiority complex due to this. Blessing Past vision requires many of the same traits as Future Vision, such as strong analysis and observation skills. Wes can be a strict teacher, but is a good one, and teaches his students how to trace and track the essence of the past. Training involves a lot of going to historical sites and trying to channel mental energy to discover what happened there. As the past is more concrete than the future, it can be seen with more distance and clarity. It is useful for historians, as it means they don't have to guess what history was like, and detectives, as it allows them to relive crimes and accurately see what happened. Despite this, future vision is still far more popular, a fact that viciously damages Wes's self esteem. Trivia * His name is two puns: 'Wes' references how he sees what 'was', and 'O'Culus' comes from 'oculus', or 'eye-shaped'. Category:Males Category:Pandimensional Market Category:Blessed Category:O'Culus Family